wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wiggly TV
"Wiggly TV" is a compilation video of episodes from TV Series 2 released in 2000 on DVD and 2001 on VHS. The VHS version contains two episodes, Playtime and Wiggly History, as well as an Electronic Storybook and Bloopers. The DVD version also contains the episode Family, plus DVD-ROM features. In the United States and Canada, it was released as "Wiggly Play Time", with all three episodes on both the VHS and DVD versions, edited into one full-length video. Contents VHS version The storybook plays between the two episodes, cutting out the credits of the first. The bloopers play after the second episode, but before its credits sequence (of which the copyright is updated to 2001). #Playtime #*In The Wiggles' World #*Having Fun At The Beach #*Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) (Live) #*The Monkey Dance (Live) #*Ponies #A Wiggly Tale - "Anthony Ate the Party Food" #Wiggly History #*In The Wiggles World! #*Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! #*Uncle Noah's Ark #*Havenu Shalom Alechem #Bloopers DVD version The three episodes can be selected individually or played uninterrupted, complete with credits sequences (which remain dated 1999). The bloopers are given their own spot on the main menu, while the storybook is listed in Extras with Sing Along songs and DVD-ROM info. #Playtime #*In The Wiggles World #*Having Fun at the Beach #*Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) (Live) #*The Monkey Dance (Live) #*Ponies #Wiggly History #*In The Wiggles World #*Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! #*Uncle Noah's Ark #*Havenu Shalom Alechem #Family #*In The Wiggles World #*Dorothy The Dinosaur (Tell Me Who Is That Knocking?) #*John Bradlelum #*Get Ready To Wiggle #*Move Your Arms Like Henry #*We're Dancing With Wags The Dog *Wiggly Bloopers Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! Episodes #Episode 1 #*Romp Bomp A Stomp #*Camera One #Episode 2 #*Hats #*Swim Like A Fish Wiggly Extras *Sing Along with The Wiggles *#John Bradlelum *#Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship *#Get Ready to Wiggle *#Ponies *Read Along with The Wiggles - "Anthony Ate the Party Food" **Read with The Wiggles **Read by yourself *DVD-ROM **Colouring games **Memory games **Website links Wiggly Play Time version The VHS version, released August 14, 2001, contains all three episodes and no extras. The episodes are played as though they were one complete video, with only one intro and credits sequence (still dated 1999). To transition between each episode they use the bee and flower from the intro. Despite this, the description on the cover still mentions that they are three episodes from The Wiggles' television series. In Canada, a DVD was released in 2004, with only trailers and static menus. Later that same year, on November 2, 2004, the DVD was released in America with newly animated menus, and bonus features different to those on the Australian version, including extra episodes of their 3rd TV Series. It also contained a complete Song Jukebox with optional Sing Along subtitle track. *Song Jukebox *#In The Wiggles' World *#Get Ready To Wiggle (Young Wiggles) *#Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! *#Uncle Noah's Ark *#Havenu Shalom Alechem *#Dorothy The Dinosaur (Tell Me Who Is That Knocking?) *#John Bradlelum *#Get Ready To Wiggle *#Move Your Arms Like Henry *#We're Dancing With Wags The Dog *#Having Fun At The Beach *#Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) (Live) *#The Monkey Dance (Live) *#Ponies *#Starry Night *Electronic Storybook - "The Big Red Car Has a Rattling Experience" *Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! Bonus Episodes #Episode 1 #Episode 2 *Trailers (including trailers for Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! and Cold Spaghetti Western) Release Dates *'Australia/New Zealand' - DVD: December 8, 2000, VHS: March 5, 2001 *'United States' - VHS: August 14, 2001, DVD: November 2, 2004 Promo Pictures Family-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Flora Door in promo picture Play-PromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword outside of Wags' House in promo picture Play-PromoPicture2.jpg|Captain Feathersword in Dorothy's Garden in promo picture DVD_Cover_pictures.jpg|The Wiggles,Captain and Dorothy in a promo picture Screenshots For the "Playtime" gallery, see here For the "Wiggly History" gallery, see here For the "Family" gallery, see here For the "Anthony Ate the Party Food" Storybook gallery, see here For the Bloopers gallery, see here For the Episode 1 gallery, see here For the Episode 2 gallery, see here File:AWigglyTale.png|"A Wiggly Tale" title card (VHS only) WigglyTVBloopers.png|"Bloopers" title card (VHS only) WigglyTV-VHSCopyright.png|Updated copyright info (VHS only) WigglyPlayTimetitlecard.jpg|Wiggly Play Time title Card VHS & DVD Packaging Australian releases WigglyTV-VHSCover.jpg|Full VHS Cover B82DF16F-A030-47B5-BAA8-9377ED4240A9.jpeg|Alternate VHS Back Cover FullSizeRender (6).jpg|Video Tape WigglyTV.jpg|DVD WigglyTV-InsideCover.gif|Inside Cover WigglyTV-Disc.jpg|Disc IMG_6703.JPG|Dark Blue Disc United States releases WigglyPlayTimeDisney.jpg|VHS with the "Watch The Wiggles on Playhouse Disney" sticker EC8EBB9B-07A7-4075-B400-5BB79E0D9AED.jpeg|VHS with "Not For Individual Sale" sticker (possible screener) VHS-The-Wiggles-Wiggly-Play-Time-_57.jpg|Regular VHS Cover BA5E18EE-15C5-4EAB-B712-B56E1205801C.jpeg|Tape IMG_20181211_0007-1.png|Full US DVD cover WigglyPlayTimeDisc.jpeg|Disc WigglyPlayTime-Disc.jpg|20th Century Fox Re-release Disc The_Wiggles-_Wiggly_Play_Time_2007_Full_DVD_Cover.jpg|WHV Re-release DVD cover The_Wiggles-_Wiggly_Play_Time_2007_DVD_Disc.jpg|WHV Re-release DVD disc B696F681-8836-43D2-B0AB-5A88A3DD8F10.jpeg|US Bootleg Copy DVD Cover Canadian releases IMG 5125.jpg|Canadian VHS front cover IMG_5124.jpg|Back cover IMG_5123.jpg|spine Scan 3.jpeg|2004 Canadian VHS Tape WigglyPlayTime.jpg|Canadian DVD Cover 20160618_111652.jpg|Disc DVD Gallery AUS 2000 DVD ABCVideoLogo5.png|ABC Video logo RoadshowEntertainmentLogo6.png|Roadshow Entertainment logo (Letterbox variant) ABCForKids1992Logo4.jpeg|ABC for Kids logo WigglyTV-WarningScreen.png|Warning Screen WigglyTV-CopyrightInformation.png|The Wiggles' copyright information WigglyTV-RatedGScreen.png|Rated G screen (with alternate cover) WigglyTVDVDMenu.jpg|Main Menu WigglyTV-WatchWigglyTVMenu.jpg|Watch Wiggly TV WigglyTV-WigglyExtrasMenu.jpg|Wiggly Extras WigglyTV-SubtitlesMenu.jpg|Subtitles WigglyTV-SingAlongwithTheWigglesMenu.jpg|Sing Along with The Wiggles WigglyTV-ReadAlongwithTheWigglesMenu.jpg|Read Along with The Wiggles WigglyTV-DVDRomMenu.jpg|DVD-Rom Menu AUS 2001 VHS WarningScroll1.png|Warning scroll WarningScroll2.png RoadshowEntertainmentFullScreen6.png|Roadshow Entertainment logo (Full Screen) File:WigglyTVVHStitlecard.png ABCVideoLogo5.png|ABC Video logo ABCForKids1992Logo4.jpeg|ABC for Kids logo (1992-2009) Oh,WigglesVideos4.jpg|Oh, Wiggles Videos WigglesWebsiteClip.jpg|The Wiggles in website clip WigglesWebsiteClip2.jpg|The Wiggles' website and OzEmail Internet US 2001 Screener VHS File:LyrickStudiosScreenerWarningScreen.png File:PurpleStoneFBIWarningScreen.png File:PurpleStoneInterpolWarningScreen1.png File:PurpleStoneInterpolWarningScreen2.png File:LyrickStudiosScreenerVariant.jpeg US 2001 VHS PurpleStoneFBIWarningScreen.png PurpleStoneInterpolWarningScreen1.png PurpleStoneInterpolWarningScreen2.png DistributedByLyrickStudiosLogo.png DanceParty-LyrickStudiosPromo.jpg TheWigglesUSALyrickStudiosVHSTrailer.png Canadian 2004 VHS HitEntertainmentFBIWarningScreen.png HitEntertainmentInterpolWarningScreen1.png HitEntertainmentInterpolWarningScreen2.png 46B527EE-FDE9-4C84-81DD-D4ED28B0AE10.png TheWigglesColdSpaghettiWesternTrailer.jpeg TheWigglesTopOfTheTotsVHS&DVDTrailer.png Barney-Happy,Mad,Silly,SadVHS&DVDTrailer.png KipperWaterPlayTrailer.jpeg OswaldPromo.png Canadian 2004 DVD File:46B527EE-FDE9-4C84-81DD-D4ED28B0AE10.png WigglyPlayTime-CanadianMainMenu.jpg|Main menu (Music: Get Ready To Wiggle) WigglyPlayTime-CanadianTrailersMenu.jpg|Trailer selection menu (Music: Get Ready To Wiggle) TheWigglesColdSpaghettiWesternTrailer.jpeg TheWigglesTopOfTheTotsVHS&DVDTrailer.png BarneyMoovin'&Groovin'Trailer.jpeg Barney-Happy,Mad,Silly,SadVHS&DVDTrailer.png KipperWaterPlayTrailer.jpeg US 2004 DVD HitEntertainmentFBIWarningScreen.png HitEntertainmentInterpolWarningScreen1.png HitEntertainmentInterpolWarningScreen2.png Wiggle_Time_&_Wiggly_Play_Time_Copyright_Screen.jpg HITEntertainmentLogo(FullScreen).JPG WigglyPlayTime-DVDMenu.jpg|Main menu (Music: Get Ready To Wiggle) WigglyPlayTime-SongSelectionMenu.jpg|Song selection menu (Music: John Bradlelum) WigglyPlayTime-SongSelectionMenu2.jpg|Song selection menu page 2 (Music: John Bradlelum) WigglyPlayTime-SongSelectionMenu3.jpg|Song selection menu page 3 (Music: John Bradlelum) WigglyPlayTime-SpecialFeaturesMenu.jpg|Special Features menu (Music: In The Wiggles' World) Wiggly Play Time Trailers.jpg|Trailers menu (Music: Dorothy The Dinosaur (Tell Me Who Is That Knocking?)) The Wiggles Trailers From Wiggle Time And Wiggly Play Time.jpg|The Wiggles trailers (Music: Get Ready To Wiggle) TheWigglesWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!USTrailerVersion1.png TheWigglesColdSpaghettiWesternTrailer.jpeg Barney Trailers From Wiggle Time And Wiggly Play Time.jpg|Barney trailers BarneyNowIKnowMyABC'sTrailer.jpeg Let'sPretendWithBarneyTrailer.jpeg Bob The Builder Trailers From Wiggly Play Time.jpg|Bob the Builder trailers BobTheBuilderSnowedUnderTrailerUSVersion.jpeg BobTheBuilderLiveTrailerVersion1.jpeg Angelina Ballerina Trailers From Wiggly Play Time.jpg|Angelina Ballerina trailers File:AngelinaBallerina-Lights,Camera,Action!Trailer.jpeg File:AngelinaBallerina-3VideoTrailer1.jpeg File:AngelinaBallerina-3VideoTrailer2.jpeg File:AngelinaBallerina-3VideoTrailer3.jpeg File:AngelinaBallerina-3VideoTrailer4.jpeg Rubbadubbers Trailers From Wiggle Time, Wiggly Play Time, LIVE Hot Potatoes!, And Lights, Camera, Action!.jpg|Rubbadubbers trailers RubbadubbersFinbarTheMightyMovieStarTrailer.png RubbadubbersHighNoonInTheBathroomTrailer.png Kipper Trailers From Wiggly Play Time.jpg|Kipper trailers KipperWaterPlayTrailer.jpeg KipperHelpsOutTrailer.jpeg WigglyPlayTime-SubtitlesMenu.jpg|Subtitles menu (Music: Dorothy The Dinosaur (Tell Me Who Is That Knocking?)) 2007 US DVD WarnerBrosWarningScreen2005(Fullscreen).png WarnerHomeVideoLate1996Logo(Fullscreen).jpeg APupNamedScoobyDooVolume6DVDTrailer.png APupNamedScoobyDooVolume6DVDTrailer2.png APupNamedScoobyDooVolume6DVDTrailer3.png SpaceDancing!(AnAnimatedAdventure)trailer.png|Space Dancing! trailer WigglyPlayTime-DVDMenu.jpg|Main menu (Music: Get Ready To Wiggle) WigglyPlayTime-SongSelectionMenu.jpg|Song selection menu (Music: John Bradlelum) WigglyPlayTime-SongSelectionMenu2.jpg|Song selection menu page 2 (Music: John Bradlelum) WigglyPlayTime-SongSelectionMenu3.jpg|Song selection menu page 3 (Music: John Bradlelum) WigglyPlayTime-SpecialFeaturesMenu.jpg|Special Features menu (Music: In The Wiggles' World) WigglyPlayTime-SubtitlesMenu.jpg|Subtitles menu (Music: Dorothy The Dinosaur (Tell Me Who Is That Knocking?)) WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian1.jpeg WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian2.jpeg WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian3.jpeg WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian4.jpeg WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian5.jpeg WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian6.jpeg DVD Menu Transcript There is no music heard in any menus, but there is narration from Greg Page describing what you can do at the beginning of each menu. Trivia *This is the first TV episode compilation. *This is the first Wiggles DVD ever released. *This is the first time a Wiggles video had extras, including a storybook, which would become a staple of future Wiggles DVDs through the Sam era. *This is the only Wiggles DVD to feature the ABC Video Logo and the Roadshow Entertainment Logo. *Anthony Ate the Party Food is based on the TV Series 1 episode The Party. * This is the only Wiggles video where the DVD was released before the VHS version. *Starry Night is not listed in the Wiggly TV VHS song list, but is listed in the DVD version. No version of Wiggly Play Time acknowledges it or In The Wiggles' World on the cover or song jukebox (despite the latter song playing in the Special Features menu). However, it does list Get Ready To Wiggle (Young Wiggles), while neither version of Wiggly TV does. *The last shot of Family is cut off in Wiggly Play Time as it transitions to Playtime. *Wiggly Play Time was Lyrick Studios last Wiggles VHS and one of their last releases in general before merging with HIT Entertainment. *The aspect ratio on the Roadshow Entertainment logo is in a letterbox format instead of full screen. Goofs * Inside the Inlay on the DVD, Anthony Field's name is credited for writing Get Ready To Wiggle even though he didn't write it. See also *The Wiggles (TV Series 2) *Lights, Camera, Action! *TV Series 2 Collector's Edition Category:Wiggles videos Category:Oh, Wiggles Videos Category:Wiggles World Series Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:Blooper Videos Category:Video competions of the VHS awards Category:Non-released albums Category:Episode Videos Category:DVDs Category:Videos Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:Series 2 Category:Music Category:Series 2 Videos Category:2000 Category:2000 DVDs Category:VHS Inlays that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:Australia Category:2001 Category:2004 Category:2004 DVDs Category:1 Hour Videos Category:United States Category:Canada Category:Videos that have Goofs Category:1999 Category:DVDs that have no Photo Gallery